A god who enjoys to lie, manipulate, and toy with others'
by missNiner
Summary: its your first day on the job, and you get the dangerous task of guarding the Norse god, Loki god of mischief. [[ so this is just a fun little fic including, Loki, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Nick fury]]


its not like you chose this shift.  
you have been told he is a god who enjoys to lie, manipulate, and toy with others.  
your honestly nervous, what if he gets to you? gets into your mind, like he has done with countless others?  
"MISS _" nick fury bellows. the name suits him  
"yes sir"  
"your shift starts in 15 minutes, don't screw this up like you did the last time" he says rolling he's eyes  
''yes sir''. he turns around and walks away. he has so little faith in you now its irritating.  
maybe Loki's powers will be useless behind glass. no that's stupid he's a god for Christ sake. maybe you should just not look at him, or listen to music. why are you thinking about this so much.  
" have fun with Shakespeare in the park" you here a witty voice from behind you. you turn around its Tony Stark and old friend or more like colleague.  
''oh come on, you have got to remember me billionaire, playboy, philanthropist? ''  
''of course I remember you, why did you leave the team so early?''  
'' I'm volatile, self-obsessed, doesn't play well with others, or so I've been told''.  
you nod.  
''anyway, be careful, I mean-''  
'''that's guys mind is a bag of cats, you could smell crazy on him'' Bruce banner interrupts, giving a wave and continuing to walk away  
''exactly'' Tony says walking after Bruce, and eventually a while down the hall poking him, with what looks like to be an electric rod.

you look at you watch, and start to head to the place Loki is being contained. you unlock the door and walk in, Loki is sitting down facing the wall. he's lean figure still in good posture. you relieve the guard, and just as he's about to walk out he grabs your shoulder.  
''be careful'' he whispers in your ear.  
and that just freaked you out even more.  
you stare at him for a bit. he barley looks like he's breathing he is so still.  
'' umm if you want a umm book or something just yell out'' you say stuttering a bit.  
he turns around and stares at you with confusion, he stands up and walks towards you, you stumble back a bit, even though he is behind glass, he's presence is still intimidating.  
'' oh I like this, no other guards talk to me they are all frightened, but you, you have heart my dear. I like you''  
you stare at him trying to figure out what he's play is.  
'' why don't you come in-'' he quickly duplicates himself.  
'' we would love it if you did'' the three of them say in unison  
''no'' you say quietly.  
the duplicates shimmer away. and a serious neutral face appears on Loki. he nods and sits back down. he taps he's fingers on the floor, thinking.  
he then starts to giggle and smile.  
''what are you so happy about'' you ask. puzzled.  
''just the fact that things are finally playing in my favour'' he smirks  
''what? Loki your captured?''  
he looks over at you.  
'' poor little Thor will not be able to save the planet he loves most.''  
hatred sparks on he's face.  
''Odin gave him everything, even the right to the thrown, even when I was so much more equipped to handle being king"  
''Loki he's your brother'' he say kneeling down.  
''You know, Thor never gave me this kind of trouble. As expected, you've failed at your promise. You've failed at your quest. You are, in ever sense of the word, a failure'' he says mimicking he's father.  
'' Loki... as every year went by you just got more angrier, didn't you?''  
''I was always being compared to my brother, he was the strong one, no one cared that I was one of the strongest sorcerers in asgards, no, just because Odin couldn't have a frost giant sitting on the throne of asgard!'' he yells in tears.  
your up against the glass at this point. a wall keeping your hand apart from he's head, leaning on the glass. he moves he's hand from the ground and places it on yours. a blue glow is created. you feel as if you cant move your hand, no you literally cant!.  
'' as I said you have heart my dear'' he looks up, he's not crying, instead a mischievous smile appears on he's face.  
''I have been saving up all my power for this, now it wont last long so please my dear open the door''  
you stand up and enter the pin number opening the door and alerting the system, Loki quite casually strolls out. he stares at you and then up to the roof. he walks over and grabs you round your waist.  
''you will be useful my dear''  
the last thing you see, is Nick fury's face of realisation. before a blur of light.

[[so this is a little different from my usual comment if you like it and what more you want and all that jazz]]


End file.
